Un mot, une heure, une fic
by Mlle Elea
Summary: Recueils contenant tous mes textes écrits à l'occasion des Nuits du FoF ! Un thème, une heure, un texte ! N'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre si ça vous tente !
1. Chapter 1

Les textes qui suivent ont été écrits à l'occasion des Nuits du Forum Francophone (Nuit du FoF), qui ont lieu tous les 1e Vendredi de Samedi (en alternance) du mois, de 21h à 4h.(au plus tard).

Le principe est simple : on donne un thème, et en une heure, le but est de créer un texte en rapport avec ce thème et de le poster (résumé compris!).

En plus, on doit laisser un (ou plusieurs) commentaires sur les textes d'autres participants, pour échanger et s'aider à progresser les uns les autres.

La participation est ouverte à tous, mais pensez à venir vous présenter sur le forum, la communauté est active et sympathique, et plus on sera, mieux ce sera ^^ donc venez nous voir quand vous voulez !

Aller, je vous laisse avec mes textes maintenant, bonne découverte à vous ! =D


	2. Pauvre cloche

_Pauvre cloche ! Pauvre cloche… C'est pas parce que Pâques est demain qu'il a le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Pauvre cloche… Pauvre cloche ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! On ne traite pas impunément Luna Lovegood de pauvre cloche ! _

Ce soir la, Luna Lovegood était remontée comme un coucou. La personne dont elle était secrètement amoureuse alias Neville Longdubat venait de la traiter de pauvre cloche. Tout ça parce qu'elle lui avait demander avec qui il allait au bal de Pâques… « Ba avec toi pauvre cloche » lui avait il répondu. C'était pour rire bien sur mais quand même. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble qu'il fallait qu'il la considère comme acquise. Surtout qu'il voulait y aller avec elle parce qu'ils étaient amis. Amis… Ce mot la rendait folle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui envoyer ça à la figure et bien gentiment. Pauvre cloche… Mais oui bien sur ! C'était une soirée déguisée et elle n'avait pas encore de costume. Elle prit donc la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle avait encore une journée pour trouver la solution…

Le lendemain soir, Luna était prête. Et son costume était parfait. Pauvre cloche… Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison… Avec sa jolie robe, elle comptait le séduire et Neville ne l'appellerai plus jamais « pauvre cloche ». Le dit Neville l'attendait à la porte de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Il fut ébahi quand Luna apparu derrière le tableau. Elle portait une robe tout en chocolat noir. Au tour de la taille, elle avait un ruban de chocolat blanc. Et le tout avait une forme de cloche. Elle s'était déguisée en cloche. Elle était vraiment sublime. Son haut était très serré et accentuait ses formes très féminines. Elle était vraiment très belle. Neville senti quelque chose remuer au fond de son ventre. Il passait tout son temps avec elle. Elle était la seule à l'écouter quand il parlait. Ils pouvaient parler de tout sans jugement. Elle était devenue comme une sœur pour lui. Enfin une sœur… Plutôt un frère parce qu'il avait oublié que c'était une belle jeune femme qui était à ses coté. Il savait que dans leur dos des rumeurs couraient mais il n'y faisait plus attention depuis longtemps.

Mais ce soir, toute la féminité de Luna lui sautait aux yeux. Et il se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux deux et ce depuis longtemps. Mais comment lui le dire ? Il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque.

Luna vu de suite l'effet qu'avait eu sa robe sur Neville. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir trouvé la formule pour rendre le chocolat dur et impossible à faire fondre. Neville lui était très beau aussi avec son costume de chocolatier. Le blanc lui allait très bien ! C'est ainsi que le chocolatier prit la main de la jeune femme et la conduisit dans la grande salle. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, tous les regards se posèrent sur Luna qui rougi. Peut être que ce soir, les jeunes hommes ne verraient pas en elle une fille un peu loufoque mais la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Elle chercha des yeux leurs amis. Elle trouva très vite Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient tout les deux déguisés en lapin. Hermione était très sexy en lapin blanc… Cette dernière vu au même moment Luna et couru vers elle. Luna fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, s'éloignant un peu de Neville pour pouvoir parler à son amie.

-Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir ma Luna !

-Toi aussi Hermione.

-Merci ! Mais dis moi tu voulais faire fondre Neville c'est ça ? Ou tu cherche absolument quelqu'un ?

-C'est trop c'est ça ? Demanda Luna en rougissant.

-Si tu veux séduire Neville crois moi c'est déjà dans la poche. Regardes il te dévore des yeux.

-Mais il est tellement timide. Tu crois qu'il va m'inviter à danser ?

-Il a intérêt sinon je vais le forcer à le faire.

-Et toi Ron ?

-Oh tu sais j'espère qu'il ne m'invitera pas trop. Je tiens à garder mes pieds en bon état. Il danse vraiment très mal. Tu as de la chance. Ton cavalier ne va pas te détruire les pieds dès la première note ! Aller je te laisse je vais retrouver Ron !

Elle s'enfuit en vitesse et Luna comprit vite pourquoi. Lavande était en train de s'approche dangereusement de Ron. Luna, elle s'assit. Elle attendait que Neville l'invite à danser. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et se mit à bredouiller

-Heu Luna est ce que tu… Enfin je voulais savoir si tu… Enfin je ne te force pas mais… Accepterais tu de danser avec moi ? Soufflât il.

Elle lui sauta au cou sans réfléchir. Il l'emmena au milieu de la piste. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et elle posa ses mains le long de son cou. Les musiciens jouaient une musique douce et les deux jeunes gens se laissèrent porter par la musique. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et firent enlacer l'un contre l'autre. Luna se sentait juste bien à sa place. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Et tout doucement, comme si ça coulait de source elle posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Neuville d'abord surprit fini par répondre au baiser. Leurs langues se frôlèrent avant d'entamer une douce danse. Quand le baiser prit fin Neville regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux. Il voyait des étoiles briller dans ses pupilles. Il lui souffla à l'oreille : « Tu es vraiment la plus jolie cloche que je connaisse. Je t'aime ma Luna ! » Elle lui tira doucement la langue avant de l'embrasser de nouveau ! La pauvre cloche avait réussi !

Et c'est ainsi qui tout les ans le jour de Pâques Luna offrait à Neville une cloche en chocolat comme celle qu'il avait mangé ce soir la !


	3. Baisé Volé

_**Thème n°2: Lâche...**  
><em>

_Flash Back :_

_- Tu n'as aucune chance avec elle, Drago ! Lâches l'affaire ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu l'as choisis ? Tu l'aimes même pas !_

_- Crabe vraiment tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a besoin d'être amoureux d'une fille pour l'embrasser ? Et puis c'est ça le jeu ! Il faut embrasser une fille n'importe laquelle mais plus c'est difficile plus tu as de points._

_- M'enfin la quand même t'as aucune chance. _

_- On verra ça dans 2 jours…_

Oui sauf que ça allait faire 2 jours et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'approcher. Maudit soit le jour ou il l'avait choisit. Pourquoi lui, Drago Malfoy, le plus beau mec de tout Poudlard, celui devant qui toute les filles se pâmaient, celui avec qui toutes les filles rêvaient de sortir, avait choisit la seule qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Peut être parce que justement il aimait qu'on lui résiste. Le but du jeu était d'embrasser une fille de Gryffondor. Bien sur ça aurait été simple de choisir une petite 4ème année comme Claire Delcourt ou Emma Parks mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle. C'était un Serpentard et le plus vil des Serpentards… Non, jamais ! Il n'abandonnerai pas si prêt du but ! Jamais ! On ne dirait pas de lui qu'il était un lâche ! Il reprit donc sa chasse.

Il l'aperçu dans un coin. Mince il ne manquait plus que ça… Elle était en train de pleurer. Mais que c'était il passé cette fois ci ? Il s'approcha doucement de sa proie. Elle ne cessait de répéter : « C'est un lâche, ce n'est rien qu'un lâche… » De qui pouvait elle parler ainsi ? Il continua de s'approcher jusqu'à se retrouver devant elle. Elle releva la tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la Malfoy ? Tu es venu te délecter de me voir pleurer c'est ça ? Casses toi ! Lui cria t'elle. Mais il ne bougeât pas. Il s'assit même à coté d'elle. Bizarrement la voir pleurer ne lui faisait pas si plaisir que ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ? Lui crachat elle

- Ça te dérange si je m'assoie à coté de toi ? Lui répondit il doucement. Il avait une petite idée en tête…

Elle ne répondit pas et reprit sa litanie. Sa tristesse semblait se transformer doucement en colère.

- C'est ton copain n'est ce pas ? Tu lui en veux parce qu'il est parti et qu'il t'a laissée toute seule ici ?

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir répondre alors Drago continua de lui parler.

- Il t'envoie des nouvelles quand même ?

Elle secoua la tête

- Non ? Alors il t'a peut être oublier… Ne me dis pas que c'est pas à ça que tu pense je ne te crois pas. Dit il en voyant les yeux noirs qu'elle lui lançait. Il est peut être tellement préoccupé qu'il a oublié que tu existais.

- Voulait ma sécurité… Marmonna t'elle

- Ta sécurité mon cul ! Il est parti faire le tour du monde. Alors soit il te prend pour une gamine incapable de l'aider soit il a une autre fille en tête.

- Il n'est pas comme ça ! Hurlât elle soudain telle une furie.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas vu d'autres garçons à te plaire ?

- Jamais je ne le remplacerai !

- Et si il meurt tu y as pensé ? Tu vas le remplacer ou te faire none chez les moldus ?

- Malfoy ! Tu es vraiment l'homme le plus ignoble que je pensais ! Tu sais il n'y a pas que toi à être bel homme ici ! Tu n'es pas le seul mec viril de Poudlard ! Elle s'approchait dangereusement de son visage. « Enfin ! » pensait Drago

- Peut être mais je suis celui qui embrasse le mieux. Il s'approcha également

- J'y crois pas !

- Tu veux peut être que je te le prouve ? Dit il avant de fondre sur les lèvre de sa victime.

Au début, elle se débâti farouchement mais Drago était vraiment un expert et il la fit vite succomber à ses baisers. Elle cessa de se débattre et répondit même au baiser. « Il disait vrai. Il embrasse vraiment comme un dieu » pensait elle. Elle pensa alors à celui qu'elle aimait… Mais la main de Drago qui remontait le long de sa hanche lui fit perdre le court de ses pensées. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus fiévreux. Drago prenait un plaisir monstre à la voir se donner ainsi entièrement à ses caresses qui devenaient de plus en plus prononcées. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Mais d'un seul coup, il se reprit. Il fallait qu'il arrête la sinon il allait faire une bêtise. Il ne voulait pas la prendre la maintenant. Il sentait qu'elle ne refuserai pas mais il avait tout le même un cœur. Il savait que ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était pas bien et qu'elle lui en voudrait après mais si ils continuaient leur affaire ça serai bien pire. Il mit donc fin brutalement à leur étreinte et s'enfui en courant laissant la jeune femme pantelante.

- Malfoy tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Hurla t'elle dans le couloir vide.

En effet, pensait il. Je suis un lâche. J'ai réussi à voler un baiser à Ginny Weasley la copine de Potter. C'était lâche. Mais ce qui l'es encore plus c'est que jamais je n'oserai lui dire que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à le faire. Drago… Tu es un lâche !


	4. Les chaussettes de Neville

_**Thème n°3: Les chaussettes**_

« Les chaussettes de l'archidussesse… Et merde ! » Grogna Neville Longdubas. Les chaussettes qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche venaient de se transformer en bas résilles. La raison de ce mauvais sort ? La prof de théâtre… Oui la dernière invention du professeur Dumbledore avait été de donner des cours de théâtre qui manquaient de confiance en eux. Et bien sur Neville avait été le premier que ce cher directeur avait inscrit d'office !

Le premier cours avait été une catastrophe. Les vire-langues… Mais quelle idée de faire prononcer aux gens des choses pareils. Ils avaient commencé par « un chasseur sachant chasser sans son chien est un bon chasseur ». Jusque la tout allait bien. Puis était arrivé une histoire de pot de beurre qui avait légèrement posé des problèmes au jeune homme. « Petit pot de beurre, quand te dépetipodebeurreriseras-tu ? Je me dépetibodebeurreriserai quand tous les petits pots de beurre se pépetipodebeurreriseront » . Non mais quelle idée grand dieu quelle idée ! Mais le drame était arrivé à la 3ème. « Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse, sont-elles sèches ou archi-sèches. » Comment voulait elle qu'il prononce une chose pareille ? Voyant qu'à la fin de la séance Neville n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer correctement la phrase le Professeur MacLagale avait ensorcelé les chaussettes du jeune homme. Désormais avant de les mettre il devait prononcer la phrase. Et tant qu'il n'arrivera pas à mettre ses chaussettes il n'aurait pas le droit de retourner en cours de théâtre et le professeur Dumbledor serait prévenu.

Facile se dit Neville au départ. Mais très vite il déchanta. Premièrement, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à prononcer cette phrase et deuxièmement à chaque fois qu'il se trompait les dites chaussettes se transformaient. Un jour, il du arpenter les couloirs avec des chaussons chaussettes rose fluo. Un autre jour, les chaussettes avaient pris la forme de chaussons chiens qui aboyaient à chaque pas… Non vraiment ce sortilège était un calvaire pour ce pauvre Neville. Sa vie était devenue un enfer sur terre. Et les chaussettes débordaient d'imagination. Déjà une semaine que le sortilège avait été lancé. Le prochain court était le lendemain. Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Il s'entrainait à journée entière. Mais il n'avait qu'une chance par jour avec ses chaussettes. Une fois qu'il aurait réussi à le dire une fois le sortilège serai lever.

La pire des blagues des chaussettes, c'était celle du vendredi. En effet, au premier abord les chaussettes n'avaient pas changé. Il avait espéré que le sortilège avait disparu. Il fit quelques pas avec. Aucun problème pour le moment. C'est donc tout joyeux pour une fois qu'il s'était rendu à son cours de potion. Mais une fois assis à son pupitre il avait déchanté. Les chaussettes s'étaient misent à le chatouiller. Elles exigeaient qu'il marche. Or il ne pouvait ni se lever ni marcher… Et plus le temps passait plus les chaussettes le chatouillaient. Il se retins de rire le plus longtemps possible mais fini par craquer. Il se mit alors à rire comme jamais il avait rie. Bien entendu, le professeur Rogue avait demandé des explications. Le pauvre Neville avait donc du expliquer son problème de chaussettes mais Rogue l'avait tout de même viré de sa classe l'envoyant chez le directeur pour régler son problème de chaussettes. Le directeur ne pouvant, ou ne voulant plutôt, rien faire dit au pauvre Neville qui arpentait de long en large le bureau du directeur rouge de honte : « Je vous enlève tout vos cours de la journée. Profitez en pour vous entrainer… Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à dire. « Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse, sont-elles sèches ou archi-sèches. » Bonne journée Monsieur Longdubas.

« Donc aujourd'hui c'est des collants en résilles… Ça va… Mais bon la prof va savoir que j'ai raté ce matin encore… J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? ….» Cette question tournait dans la tête du pauvre Neville en ce lundi matin. Le cours de théâtre avait lieu à midi. Il avait encore du temps pour réfléchir.

A midi, il prit la décision d'y aller… Il avouerait son échec à la prof. Elle allait surement le mettre en retenu mais bon, si il n'allait pas en cours c'est la même punition qui l'attendait. En entrant dans la petite salle, il vit le professeur MacLagale lui sourire. Il se détendit mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit elle parla.

- Alors Monsieur Longdubas, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez eux des problèmes de chaussettes cette semaine ? Vous avez eu du succès cette semaine. Vous avez été le centre de tous les paris de la semaine. Avec quoi Neville Longdubas va se promener aujourd'hui ? Des chaussettes mouillées en permanence ? Des chaussures avec des lacets qui font des croches pieds aux élèves ?

Neville était devenu rouge tomate. Le pire c'est que tous ces cas très loufoques avaient existés.

- Je vous félicite. Jamais dans Poudlard, je n'ai entendu autant de gens rirent. Les chaussettes de Neville Longdubas sont célèbres ! Vous devez être fière.

- Pas vraiment… Murmurât il

- Bien. Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas fière ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à dire la phrase…

- Quelle phrase ?

- Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse, sont-elles sèsses…

- Encore raté… Je crois que je vais devoir vous envoyer chez le directeur. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de dire une phrase aussi basique que celle la je me demande bien ce que vous faites à Poudlard… Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse, sont-elles sèches ou archi-sèches. Vous voyer c'est pas sorcier à dire.

- Oh c'est bon Professeur. Je crois que j'ai assez payé. Je me suis ridiculisé une semaine. je suis la honte de tout Poudlard… Vous n'allez pas non plus me renvoyer de Poudlard ! Vous imaginez la scène ? Pourquoi voulez vous renvoyer Monsieur Longdubas ? Parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à prononcer correctement la phrase « Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse, sont-elles sèches ou archi-sèches. » C'est ridicule !

Il stoppa net sa diatribe. Il venait de la dire ! Ça y était il avait réussi. Il regarda le professeur MacLagale. Elle lui sourie.

- Bravo Mr Longdubas. Vous venez de récupérer vos chaussettes.

Il regarda ses pieds et en effet les collants à résilles étaient redevenus des chaussettes noirs ordinaires. Il sourie. A partir de ce jour Neville ne dut plus jamais retourner aux cours de théâtre. Et tout les matins, en enfilant ses chaussettes il prononçait ce vire-langue parfaitement

Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse, sont-elles sèches ou archi-sèches ? En tout cas celles de Neville sont dès plus normal et tant mieux pour lui !


	5. Des yeux Orages

Me revoila pour une nouvelle nuit du FOF. Vous retrouverez le règlement dans le premier chapitre. Je vous laisses avec le premier Thème et un couple que j'aime beaucoup : Drago - Hermione. Désolé j'ai mis du temps a commencer à écrire donc c'est un peu court. J'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois!

* * *

><p><strong>Thème N°1: Orage.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Des yeux d'Orage<span>

Elle était la, recroquevillée comme une enfant, morte de peur en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle, Hermione, l'élève la plus doué de Poudlard celle qui savait tout ou presque, était arrêtée par un petit orage. Mais ce que personne ne savait c'est que depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle détestait les orages. Et seule face aux orages, elle ne pouvait que pleurer. Ce soir son cauchemars recommençait. Ah, si son amour voyait ça. Il se moquerai bien d'elle lui qui n'avait peur de rien. Il était si beau si fort... Mais personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était leur secret. En même temps qui pouvait y croire? Qui aurait accepté ce couple tellement hors du commun tellement impossible? Un Serpentard et une Griffondore. Devant les autres, ils faisait semblant de se haïr mais en secret, quand personne ne les voyait, ils partageait un amour fou. Drago... Son Drago... Son amour... Si ça n'avait pas été un secret, il aurait été la avec elle. Ils seraient monté tout les 2 la haut et peut être que dans ses bras elle n'aurai pas eu peur. Ils l'auraient regarder ensemble. Elle leva les yeux au ciel qui était déchainé. La nuit était tombé depuis très longtemps mais on se serait cru en plein jour. Le ciel semblait déchiré par les éclairs. Il pouvait s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre. Et le bruit... Mes amis le bruit... Hermione était terrorisée.

"Drago, je t'en pris vient me chercher." Soufflat Hermione avec force et tristesse.

Mais il ne viendrai pas. Il était trop occupé à discuter avec ses amis bien assis dans les fauteuils confortables des cachots de Serpentard. Peut être pensait il à elle mais jamais il ne viendrai la chercher la. Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. Qui allait la trouver la recroquevillé? Peut être un Griffondor? Elle l'espérais grandement. Ou peut être un professeur? Rogue? Oh mon dieu non tout mais pas Severus Rogue. Hermione se mit a trembler. Il allait tellement se moquer d'elle mais qui d'autre que la chauve-sourit des cachots pourrait venir ici sous un tel orage?

"Mais ma chérie qu'est ce que tu fais la?"  
>" Drago? J'ai eu si peur? Mais, et toi qu'est ce que tu fais la?"<p>

Hermione était soulagé. Il avait entendu son appel! Elle se jetta dans ses bras en pleurant.

"Moi, je suis venu voir l'orage. J'adore ça à cause de mes yeux..."

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre puis sourit.

" Ma cherie, ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué?"

Et ils regardèrent l'orage dans les bras l'un de l'autre et quand elle avait trop peur Hermione regardait Drago droit dans ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux couleurs Orage...


	6. Albus vs Page blanche

**Deuxième thème de la soirée avec Albus Potter et Victoire Weasley... En meme tant c'était tellement tentant non? Et une petite dédicace à quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra... Un peu plus long que le premier malgré une panne d'ordi quelques minutes! Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thème N°2- Victoire<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Albus vs Page Blanche<br>**

"Albus Severus Potter! Quand est ce que tu vas me finir cet article! Ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on aurait du boucler le numéro de ce mois-ci mais on t'attends! Une fois de plus tu est en retard."  
>" Pardon Victoire, j'avais oublié la date..." soufflat piteusement Albus<br>"Tu es pire que Claire! Tu es toujours dans la lune!" Hurlat Victoire avant de partir en maugréant.

" Gna gna gna gna, toujours dans la lune... Gna gna gna gna... Mais elle écrit pas elle ne sait pas ce que c'est que le syndrome de la page blanche!"

Et bien oui parce que ce qui posait tant de problème à notre pauvre Albus c'était le sujet donné par Victoire. Elle lui avait demander d'écrire un article sur les dernières découvertes dans le domaine des potions. Petit problème, Albus n'y connaissait rien en potion et en plus, il détestait cette matière. Victoire lui avait dit qu'en faisant un sujet sur les potions il allait peut être enfin comprendre toute l'étendu et l'intérêt qu'avait cette matière. Mais le jeune garçon avait beau porter en deuxième prénom celui du plus célèbre des professeurs de potions, il n'avait pas hérité d'un brin de son talent. Il avait plutot le dont de la famille Weasley hérité de sa maman, c'est à dire celui de transformer chaque potion en mixture imbuvable et en un poison magnifique.  
>Pour l'article, il avait fait des recherches pendant des jours et des jours. Il avait trouvé des choses mais l'intérêt n'y était pas du tout. Il quitta son bureau sur lequel trônait une feuille blanche. Et malgré les cris de Victoire, il sorti faire un tour en direction d'une tombe particulière, celle du grand maître des potions, Severus Rogue. La tombe était caché dans le parc de Poudlard. Peu de monde savait où elle était mais son père lui avait montré l'emplacement un jour. Il s'assit au pied de la tombe en silence. Il espérait, chose stupide, qu'il l'aide de la où il était. Il était assis depuis quelques instants par terre quand une idée lui vain. Dans la réserve, il avait trouve un livre écrit par Severus Rogue. Un livre de recherche mené par celui qui était plus connu par ses faits de guerres entre les mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phoenix que par les potions qu'il avait créer.<p>

"Merci Monsieur" souffla Albus avant de courir comme un fou à la réserve. Après avoir pris le livre, il continua son sprint en direction de la salle commune. C'était un sujet quitte ou double. Soit il allait se faire huer soit ça allait être le sacre.

"Ça y est Victoire ça y est j'ai trouvé!" Hurla Albus en entrant. "Je sais, il est temps, je sais mais laisses moi écrire tu vas voir c'est de la bombe!" Continua t'il sentant Victoire qui allait hurler.

Il s'assit à son bureau et se mit a écrire. Il écrivit pendant plusieurs dizaine de minutes sans s'arrèter. Il écrivait quelques pages, faisait des ratures, soufflait recommencait. Et Victoire juste à coté de lui retenait son souffle. Qu'est ce qu'avait encore pu trouver Albus cette fois çi? Elle avait cru voir Severus Rogue mais elle avait du se trompé. Albus finit par lui rendre son article. Victoire lu l'article sous les yeux d'Albus. Elle commença par pousser dans grand yeux mais peu à peu en lisant l'article ses yeux s'éclairait. Albus avait écrit un article magnifique sur la carrière et les découvertes de Severus Rogue et même elle, Victoire qui connaissait beaucoup de chose, elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié...

"Je valide Albus! Aller on envoie!"  
>"Victoire" Hurla Albus fière de son article.<br>"Quoi? lui demanda Victoire avec un clin d'oeil avant de prendre son cousin dans ses bras!


	7. L'amour d'une vie

**Et voila le thème numéro trois. Ce soir je n'écris pas des choses longues mais c'est celui qui me plait le plus. Avec un personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement surtout à cause d'une scène qui me fait pleurer à chaque fois que je la regarde et dont je parla à la fin... Aller je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thème N°3 Oublier<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>L'amour d'une vie<span>  
><strong>

"Oublies moi d'accord? Oublies moi! Je ne t'aimerai jamais! En même temps comment es tu pu croire que je pourrai t'aimer? Hein dis moi? Comment? Une Griffondore amoureuse d'un Serpentard non mais ou est ce que tu avais la tête? Je ne veux pas te revoir! Je suis avec James maintenant!"

Ces mots, cette voix... Tout cela résonnait dans la tête du pauvre Severus.

"Crasseux Servilus, crasseux Servilus..." Et ces autres voix qui criaient aussi. Il fallait qu'elles partent. Mais elles restaient. Elles se superposaient, s'amplifiaient pour le malheur du pauvre jeune homme assis au fond d'un cachot. Cacher pour pouvoir pleurer à son aise son amour d'enfance. Elle ne l'aimerai jamais. Elle lui l'avait dit. Mais comment pouvait il l'oublier? Lui qui était tombé amoureux d'elle depuis si longtemps maintenant. Il était tombé amoureux de sa chevelure de feu qui volait au vent quand elle courait dans l'herbe. Il était complètement fou de ses yeux vert qui pétillaient lorsqu'elle riait. Et son sourire, ah son sourire... Il aurait tout fait pour le voir chaque jour sur ses lèvres.

Elle était la meilleure et la pire chose qui lui était arrivé dans la vie. Elle avait été son rayon de soleil et désormais, elle était l'éclair qui avait fissurer son coeur en deux. Car il l'aimait à jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre. L'image de son rival apparu quelque seconde devant ses yeux. James Potter... Mais il chassa vite l'image pour ce concentrer sur celle qu'il aimait. Jamais il ne dirait à qui que ce soit qu'il lui avait avouer ses sentiments. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il préférait rester l'amoureux caché plutôt que l'amoureux éconduit par sa belle... Sa belle Lily qui ne serai jamais sienne...

Les larmes de Severus redoublèrent à cette idée. Jamais il ne la tiendrai dans ses bras, jamais il ne pourrai poser ses lèvres sur celles si douce de Lily. Jamais il ne l'entendrai lui dire "Je t'aime". En même temps, comment aurait elle pu faire un choix autre? James Potter contre Severus Rogue. Le joueur de Quiditch contre les potions? Quelqu'un de sa propre maison contre quelqu'un de la maison rivale. Si il espérait avoir une petit chance c'est que c'était un idiot de première. Il n'y croyait pas lui même mais son coeur parlait à la place de sa tête. Son coeur qui était briser par le choix de celle qu'il aimait.

Mais il fallait l'oublier maintenant. Une chose bien compliquer que d'oublier celle qu'on aime de tout son coeur, de toute son âme. Mais il fallait se relever de cet échec. Il fallait avancer, continuer à vivre. Son coeur lui disait de monter à la tour d'astronomie et de se jeter dans le vide mais sa raison commençait à prendre le dessus. Il avait fait de mauvais choix et il en payait le prix aujourd'hui!

Alors, le jeune homme commença a essuyer ses larmes. Il fallait faire avec. Il n'arriverai pas à l'oublier mais il pourrai se servir de cet erreur pour avancer. Ne plus reproduire cette erreur, plus jamais. Ne plus tomber amoureux. Elle restera son unique amour. Il la protégera de loin. Certes il souffrira mais il ne pourra jamais nourrir l'espoir vain qu'il y est quelque chose entre eux.

Il se releva et sorti du cachot la tête haute. On ne voyait presque plus qu'il avait pleurer. Certes à l'interieur, il était détruit mais il ne montrerait jamais sa faiblesse. Elle restera son secret le mieux caché, son talon d'Achille. Celle qu'il aimera et protègera dans le secret le plus total. Lily...

Et cette désision prise un soir de tristesse au fond du recoin de plus sombre d'un cachot de Poudlard ne fut jamais briser que par la mort. Seuls 2 personnes furent au courant de ce secret dont une juste avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux pour aller la retrouver sous d'autres cieux... Un secret si fort qu'il a guidé toute la vie de Severus Rogue. Car un amour aussi fort, on ne peut pas l'oublier...


End file.
